This invention relates to a disk player.
In the case of a disk, such as a video disk or digital audio disk which is a data recording medium, data signals are recorded as follows: A minute light spot is applied to the recording surface of the disk, so that pits are formed spirally therein according to the data signals. In reproducing the data signals from the disk, the light spot is applied to the disk, so that the light beam reflected from or passed through the disk is utilized for reproduction of the data signal.
A variety of data signal recording or reproducing devices have been proposed in the art. The devices comprise: a light emitting element such as a laser diode; an objective lens for focusing the output light beam of the light emitting element on the disk's recording surface; and a servo drive mechanism for servo-driving the objective lens in the direction of the optical axis thereof and in a direction perpendicular thereto so as to accurately focus the output light beam of the light emitting element on the disk's recording surface at a predetermined point. Of these components, at least the objective lens and the servo drive mechanism are held by a holding member, and they are moved along the disk's recording surface together with the holding member as the disk rotates. For this purpose, the disk player has a supporting mechanism which supports the holding member in such a manner that the holding member is movable along the disk's recording surface, and drive means for moving the holding member. One example of the supporting mechanism is a pair of guide members which support the holding member at both ends in such a manner that the holding member is movable. On the other hand, a disk player employing a high-response linear motor as the drive means is well known in the art.
A disk player using the above-described supporting mechanism and drive means in combination has been developed. However, the disk player suffers from a difficulty that, as shown in FIG. 14, the holding member 201 resonates as indicated by the arrows R as the servo drive mechanism operates, thereby adversely affecting the servo function. In FIG. 14, the arrow A indicate the directions of movement of the holding member 201.